Feelings
by hermthe2nd
Summary: told by an outsider about the feeling the infamous 2 have 4 each other! plz read and review all critisims welcome- grudingly lol


He has so much to live up for. He's just seventeen and already he's been labelled as the next greatest wizard to be. There isn't a day gone by when he hasn't been quoted in the newspapers, mentioned about on the radio or a new documentary about him in the television. But behind all media build up he's the most down to earth person I know. He's caring, brave, and adventurous and most of all he understands the importance of love and friendships. I suppose all this comes about from his life changing lost at such a young age. The parents him can't remember painfully taken form him by the evilest man that still walks the earth… somewhere.

He loves to cause havoc, play practical jokes; you know the normal teenage boys' characteristics. Yeah he dates, but he isn't looking for a relationship. The reason why? Because he's already in love. He has never felt this way about anyone before. It wasn't a gradual thing. It was a short, sharp sudden wave of emotions. There is one thing keeping him away from her though. What if, just like his parents, she is stolen from him? He can't imagine not being able to love her, admire her, and care for her. If she was ever stolen from him in such an ungodly way he would never be able to live with himself. Ever.

I remember the day when he admitted it all to me. It was after he had the 6th year end-of-term ball. She had gone with another. He couldn't bare it. He left extremely early and I had my suspicions so I went after him. I don't blame him not being able to stand it for too long she looked beautiful that night. She wore a dress of the richest violet; it set off her beauty perfectly. She was easily the most beautiful girl here. If only she knew that herself. 

So anyway, I eventually found him hidden up the astronomy tower staring into the starlit sky. He looked so pained; I've never seen him like before. We talked and he admitted it all to me. Why he left the ball, how long he had liked her and why he liked her so much. It didn't come as a surprise to me. I had seen the attraction previously, everyone had. Everyone knew they were made for each other. There were rumours going around they school about when they would get together, who would make the first move etc etc etc you know the usual gossip. We sat and talked for hours that night. I reassured him that her date tonight had no attachments, I had done my research. 

Walking back to the common room he thanked me for listening and said how he felt so much better now that he didn't have to keep how his feeling locked up inside himself. It was a while after he had went to bed before any one from our house got back from the ball. I had been sitting in front of a great open fire thinking about all of which he had spoken about to me. They all came in in dribs and drabs, holding on to each other for support, giggling furiously about what a great time they had had tonight. It shocked me slightly that she came in silently on her own, looking slightly down. She looked up and smiled softly at me and made her way over. Without saying a word she sat next to me and sighed. I took her hand and she kicked of her shoes and curled her feet under her on the comfy sofa. We sat in silence until everyone had gone to their respective dorms (some at least!).

Being careful not to shock her I asked her how her night was. She said it was ok but was kind of disappointed that neither my woeful friend nor I was there. I asked her why and she replied " I don't it just felt weird neither of you being there I felt slightly of vulnerable" teasingly I asked who she missed out of the both of us. She meekly said him. Intrigued I asked why. Supposedly I was more of a brother to her and he was her best friend. It didn't make sense to me either. But immediately I knew the attraction he felt for her was returned three-fold.

It was fun for the next few days before we broke up for the summer holidays to see them acting around each other. The knowing looks of admiration, the timid smiles. Everything was magnified for the outside world, we knew it would happen soon. One of them was going to make 'the move'. 

And eventually one of them did. Uncharacteristically it was the female who took the famous first steps- a shock to all- I had my money on him. But alas the night before they had both, separately and unknowingly of the other, went to the astronomy tower to think things over. 

And it was there the night before we left that both Harry and Hermione declared their love and admiration for each other. And now? Well of course! They live happily ever after!

And how do I know? Well I'm the best friend of course I get to know everything! 

Until next time 

Ron weasley xxx

*********************************************************

So what do u think Yay or nay? Plz plz plz let me know I'm trying my hardest to get rid of my writer's block so I can carry on with my other stories! Lol 

Thank you for reading this.


End file.
